Kicking the ass
by RubyStevens
Summary: What will happened when the oldest archangel come back? How will the archangels will react to the return of their big sister?


I zapped directly into the bunker not caring to change from my tenth millenniums into the battlefield. I wore an armor that was embracing my curves elegantly. It was made from a metal unknown to man and indestructible. Blood was all over it and the only things that we could see from my face behind my helmet were my purple eyes, flashing lighting from my rage.

I came just before my brothers who stay there petrified. The Winchesters behind me get their blades out, ready to fight, but I quickly disarmed them with a flick from my wrist. I pushed all of my four goofballs of brothers to the wall, locking them in place. All of them seemed terrified.

"Hey, Abigail." Luckier gulped in fear.

"I left for 10 000 years," I snarled with a furious glare while getting my helmet off. "And when I come back, instead of having a great welcome from my younger brothers, I found that heaven is rule by the stupidest secretary that ever exist, my brothers have begun war on earth and dad had left. And you think, you can hey me? You all deserved that I kick your ass into Molianur (the place where I just came from) and stay there for the rest of eternity.

"Come on, Abi!" Gabriel smirked nervously. "There's no need to be angry."

I drastically form a fist with my hand and he automatically stop talking. "Don't think for once second, that you can get yourself out of this mess, Gabriel. It's not because you're the younger that you have to act like a child."

At the snort of Lucifer, I turned towards him. "And I didn't even begin to talk about you Lucifer. Dad made a simple request. He didn't ask you to mate the humans, he didn't ask that you became BFF with them, not their slave either. He asked you to respect them with their flaws, like we accept each other in this family. But instead, you started a tantrum like a child. Grow up." I hissed. He lowered his eyes and I continue. I look at Michael who had his eyes on me like he was defying me to say something wrong about his act.

"Michael. You're supposed to be the older after me and what have you done? At the second that Dad and I are gone, you start this dictatorship in heaven. Not even that, you bring the apocalypse on earth because you follow the stupid game with Lucifer. You could have protected the Winchester instead, so your idiotic brother wouldn't possessed them which would have prevented the apocalypse."

My eyes slowly go to Raphael, my hands on my hips. "And you. Instead of doing something or try to change Michael's mind, you follow him, and you even have try to kill Castiel, one of the only angel who even try to stop the End." I see the regret in his eyes. "not even that, but even when the End was stopped, you tried to begin it again."

From the back of the room, I hear a voice murmured: "Damn, that's hot!"

"Dean, don't try this while I'm angry." I shouted without turning around which shut him up really quickly. "Castiel." I call. Within a second, he was in front of me, looking terrified.

"Yes, Abigail?" I could feel the fear in his voice. My face immediately softens.

"Hi, little brother. How are you feeling?" I ask, really concerned. I embrace him in my arms. He was a little bit awkward and he hesitantly bring his arms around my waist.

"I'm okay."

"Yeah, tell that to your grace." I smiled a little bit. "Well, not YOUR grace, but…"

"You know about that?"

"Of course, dummy. I know everything." I put my hand flatly on his chest, fixing his grace and giving back his own. A bright light emanated from my palm healing him completely. "No need to thank me."

"We see who is the favorite." I hear from Lucifer. I turned my head towards him, but compared to the others, it doesn't make him stop. He keep a small satisfying grin on his face. I slowly walk to his face. I realised that the vessel that he chose was kind of tall compared to me, but it didn't scare me at all. I dramatically bring my hand up and clutch in a fist. He automatically falls on his knee, in pain, now shorter than me.

"Maybe I could bring to Molianur, see who could last longer."

"Yeah." he smirked. "Like Dad would accept. Good luck finding him."

It was my turn, to smile at him. "Yeah, we'll see about that." I snapped my finger and my father was standing besides the Winchester in his human disguise.

"Come on, Abigail. I told you to ask me instead of forcing me." He whined.

"Chuck?" Sam asked, surprised.

"Huh, hi!" he stuttered awkwardly. All the boys were looking at Chuck with different expression on their faces. Lucifer has disgust, Michael has rage, the Winchester have confusion.

"Dad?" I say with a certain command in my voice. A small yes respond to it. "Can I take Luci to Molianur?" My eyes were to him and he knew better than to say no. He opened one of his portals and I take Lucifer by the arm, his eyes wide.

 **After I was gone:**

"She's scarier than her mother." Chuck mumbled.

"How can she have so much power?" Dean asked.

"Abigail was conceived with someone like me. Unlike the boys who I created." Chuck seemed more calm now that his daughter was gone.

"So, her mother…" Sam begins.

"You don't want to meet her." Chuck quickly says.


End file.
